


Cracks In The Wall of Your Demise

by twistedprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: A lot of Minor Character Death, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Blood, Boarding School, Character Death, Don't Trust Reina, Gerard Is Not As Hoe As It Seems In The Relationships Tag, Gerard Just Wants His Bae, Minor Character Death, Multi, Poor Frank Is Confused, Reina Is Creepy, Ryan Ross Is A Hoe, Serial Killers, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedprincess/pseuds/twistedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha Preparatory School for Accomplished Students was a school filled with mysteries.</p><p>A tale of love, murder, revenge, doctors, gays, and all because of a blonde bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks In The Wall of Your Demise

Tabitha Preparatory School for Accomplished Students was a school filled with mysteries. Some of the students there claimed that it was haunted or built on top of a mass grave site. Some swore that there were serial killers hiding amongst the students just waiting for the right time to strike. Other’s said it was the headmaster Dr. Donald Way that was the one that had secrets, and was hiding something from everyone, even his sons. Most said it was just because they were in the middle of fucking nowhere in a building built 200 years ago that it was just plain weird.

But that didn’t mean that the students didn’t enjoy there 4 years of high school there. No, the students were actually quite happy to be at such a prestigious boarding school where their parents were only contacted once a month (unless under certain circumstances) to be informed about their grades and well-being. The students enjoyed the huge 800 acre piece of land, with the large 1800’s mansion as its center piece and school ground.

The mansion was the main set of the entire grounds, the actual name of the land being, _Luogo di Omicidio._ There were 10 student housing buildings- that were built in a likeness to the mansion that were placed on the sides of the mansion. Another house was behind the mansion, the headmaster’s quarters. The rest of the acreage stretched behind the mansion in rolling hills that looked manicured and groomed, never a blade of grass out of place. The land wasn’t fenced in besides the short stone fencing that surrounded the front half of the acreage.

The mansion was built in the 1800’s by some old doctor, he built the mansion for his huge ass family, but ended up dying soon after he built it and his family picked up and left, taking the money they earned from selling the mansion.

Dr. Way bought the mansion some 200 years later and funded the school program right after he got out of college with his PhD. The school took up students quickly, with parents who were willing to pay for the highest education or willing to pay to get their kid out of the house and far away as possible. Either way, Tabitha Prep took to earning its title as the best Boarding/Prep school in the country and #4 in the world pretty quickly. He added the 10 student houses to the land and completely redid the interior of the mansion to more modern technology and school purposes.

Dr. Way settled down soon after the school took off, and he was only about 27 at the time and the school had been going for only about 2 years, and continued to grow stronger. He settled down with his wife, and they created the house behind the mansion to have a private place to live, while he could still work. They then had a son, and around a year and a half later, another son.

Everyone says there is something off about Dr. Way, but no one even thinks that the sons are any different than any other students. Both sons practically ran the school, everyone knew who they were of course, and they knew who everyone else was too.

Although there was one thing about the oldest boy that everyone couldn’t help but notice. Gerard Way, the eldest of the two sons, hated his father. Their mother had long since been dead, having died in a tragic accident while taking care of her horses in the back acreage of the farm. Gerard hated his father but no one knew why, but whenever Dr. Way would show up, Gerard would immediately retaliate to whatever the Doctor would say and Dr. Way would just give a disapproving look that Gerard would scowl at.

Everyone has heard Dr. Way and Gerard having their screaming matches at each other at least once. They would fight often, in the main foyer of the mansion, in Dr. Way’s office and even in Gerard’s student housing building common rooms. The younger brother was much more reserved than Gerard. Michael Way was softer spoken, but never less opinionated than his brother. Michael didn’t seem to hate his father but you never really saw them together, and Michael was practically best friends with his older brother. The two were often together, along with their group of friends from their student housing. 

The student housing at Tabitha Prep was very much segregated into what would be like fraternities or sororities. Each house kept to itself, although all the houses were friends of course but the people in your house were closer than the ones who were not. Inside the houses were the smaller cliques of people, just like any other school. Everyone was friends at Tabitha Prep there were just differences between friends you tell the latest gossip to and friends you tell who your crush is, just like public schools.

The most well-known student house was house #1. Both of the Way brothers ruled that house, along with their tight knit circle of friends that was hard to get into. Student house #1 was just known for having the people who were associated with the Ways in it.

The student houses have what people have nicknamed “Prommies” because they were like the prom kings and queens. The Prommies are the main male and female of the house that just kind of rule over the rest. The Prommies of each house have a meeting every month on the social life of the students and basically just gossip and share house news. 

The male Prommie for house #1 was Gerard Way. The female Prommie for house #1 was Reina Lancaster-Way.

Reina was adopted into the Way family at age 3. She fit in well with both the brothers and was the youngest Way. Reina and Gerard were inseparable, more so than Gerard and Michael. Reina seemed to have a big admiration for the oldest Way and practically worshipped him as a child. They were best friends for what seemed like ages up until Reina was 13. Reina became over obsessive with Gerard as time grew on, some might say she had a slightly overbearing crush on him.

When Reina was 13 that’s when things started to change. Gerard was 15 and a freshman at Tabitha, making friends and climbing the social ladder quickly. People at Tabitha grew fond of Gerard, and Gerard made close friends with his student house. Reina and Gerard were still friends halfway through the year.

Then came what Reina referred to as “the devil in the form of a transfer student”. 

The boy was transferred into House #1 halfway through the year and Reina hated him. He was always happy and peppy and full of too much energy. He made friends with everyone he saw and everyone thought he was cute. Reina hated him. The new boy _, Frank_ , had especially made friends with a certain Gerard Way.

Reina really hated him.

The thing was Gerard and Frank became inseparable since they first met, which was how Reina and Gerard were. She was completely jealous. What bothered her most was Frank was into the same things Gerard and Reina were so she didn’t understand what made this weirdo, midget kid more important than she was to Gerard.

Reina was still in private tutoring for 7th grade when Frank showed up. Mikey and Gerard were still friends too, and Mikey was only a year older than she was, and it was totally unfair!

Reina deserved Gerard’s attention, she was always there for him, she was perfect for him, and she loved him.

Reina just dealt with what attention Gerard gave her when he helped her with her homework or hung out with her in the common rooms, but then Gerard would get a text from Frank and would be gone faster than she could even imagine.

A couple months before the school year ended Reina tried to kiss Gerard. She figured that if she couldn’t win over his affection and devotion by being loyal to him she’d have to try something else. So while Gerard was talking to her about the latest art project he had worked on, while she was doing her homework, Reina stopped and turned her chair towards his and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a small kiss.

Reina didn’t really know how to kiss but she had seen it on movies and she had imagined that once she kissed Gerard he would have this realization that he loved her, but no.

Gerard looked shocked if anything when Reina pulled away from him. Reina smiled at him and leaned forward again but Gerard stood up quickly. “Reina, you can’t do that. You cannot like me. You may be adopted but we’re still family and that’s _all_.” Gerard spat out and pushed in his chair and left.

Reina felt more anger than sadness, if anything. What happened a few days later made her even madder.

Gerard was clutching to him like he was trying to block all of the people that walked passed them, out. Frank was burying his head into Gerard’s chest and his shoulders were shaking. Reina felt bad for almost a millisecond before anger replaced the feeling in her veins. Gerard sighed and bent his head slightly to place a light kiss on Frank’s head.

How dare Frank get shown the affection that Gerard was supposed to be giving her. How could Gerard do this to her? They were supposed to be best friends, they were always best friends, and Gerard used to be telling _her_ all of his secrets, not this _boy_.

Reina locked herself in her room that night.

Everyone at Tabitha Prep knew Reina even though she wasn’t enrolled yet. She was after all the closest thing Dr. Way had to a daughter. Everyone noticed a shift in Reina’s behavior one day. There was something wrong with her and everyone knew it. She was always muttering to herself, and she never fit in anymore. The poor 13 year old girl was much more devastated by something else than a broken heart now. 

If there was one thing that Reina and Gerard still had in common was that they both hated Dr. Way.

Reina was slowly going crazy, and everyone was too scared to say it out loud.

Gerard knew, though, and he wasn’t afraid to say it.

“She’s insane. She’s got this crazy idea that she’s in love with me and it’s weird. And now she’s acting like she needs to be locked up in a mental institution, I’m telling you there’s something off.” Gerard growled out while talking to his house friends in the common room of House #1.

He didn’t know Reina was listening until he heard a choked sob and the common room door slam. Gerard turned around to see Reina’s brunette pigtails through the window as she ran down the hallway. Gerard went after her.

Reina went straight to her room, where she could handle situations like these. Where she could be in control, of herself and whoever may enter. She felt safe in her room. She shut the door and locked it before Gerard could open the door and get to her.

Gerard was terrified. He loved Reina, she was his sister, his friend of so many years but he had to say something about her behavior. He had already told his father of what happened with her trying to kiss him, and he told his father about her behavior change recently. Dr. Way acknowledged this but hadn’t acted on anything yet; his father seemed very nonchalant about the entire event of Reina going crazy.

Gerard ran down the hallway after her, and fell against the door. “Rei.” He said and hit his closed fist on the door. “Reina, open up, please.” He said and knocked on the door a few more times.

He could hear the bathroom door shut and Reina’s bed creak slightly. “No!” Reina yelled back at him and Gerard sighed.

“Reina, please, I’m so sorry. We have to talk.” Gerard pleaded, twisting the door knob to only find it still locked. He heard a drawer open and shut before Reina responded.

“Leave me alone, Gerard! You said so yourself, I’m crazy. I need to be locked up.” She laughed and choked on a sob. “You were so right. It’s all you’re fucking father’s fault, Gee. I know why he doesn’t work on cures anymore. But I won’t tell you, because you think I’m insane. You’re all fucking right about it too.” She practically screamed and Gerard’s eye’s widened.

Reina knew why Dr. Way didn’t make cures for illnesses anymore.

The thing Gerard and his father fought about was Dr. Way’s lack of ambition to create cures. Dr. Way was brilliant and he had created cure after cure but never sent it into action and it annoyed Gerard to no end. His father could be saving people but instead is running this hell hole of a school.

Gerard hit his fist against the door. “Reina Lancaster you better open the fucking door.” Gerard said and he heard Reina laugh.

A few seconds of dead silence passed before the lock clicked. Gerard hesitated before slowly turning the door knob and opening the door. The next few seconds passed in a blur, Gerard opened the door, stepped inside and immediately got shoved against the door in under a second.

He felt something cold press against his throat and he blinked to see clearer and saw Reina standing in front of him, a kitchen knife pressed against his neck. “Reina… what the hell are you doing?” Gerard asked slowly, and he swallowed hard, he could feel the blade pulse against his neck as he swallowed.

It’s not that Reina was stronger than Gerard; it was the fact that if he even moved a fucking knife would be halfway through his vocal cords and that’s not a good thing. “I’m so sorry Gee. I really do love you. I just wish you could like me back. But you like _him_ don’t you? You like that little Iero boy I bet.” Reina rolled her eyes and when she looked up at Gerard she saw his cheeks tinted pink. “No.” She said quietly. “You do like him. You actually like him? Wow Gerard, didn’t know that you were a fag, too.”

“What the fuck, Reina.” Gerard said and Reina pressed the knife closer to his throat, he could feel his skin start to split.

“I can’t believe you like him.” She spat out, her face filled with rage. “I cannot believe you like him. Oh my _god_ ,” She said with venom to her voice. “Hm. Maybe little Frank will find out, huh? Or maybe you’d rather die than him know?” She said and smiled a twisted little grin.

“Reina let me out of this room and I won’t tell Dad, anything.” Gerard said, holding Reina’s gaze and she laughed.

“He already knows. He’s sending me away you know? He’s sending me somewhere that I can _get better_ , because apparently I’m _sick_. I’m _not well_.” She said and lightened her hold on the knife, but still keeping it against Gerard’s neck. “I might as well do something crazy since everyone seems to think I am.” She snorts and sighs. “You know what, Gee. Here’s the deal, I’m going to let you go, we don’t speak of this. And then when I get out of whatever hell your father is sending me to, I’ll get back to this. I’ll give you some time to… decide on your feelings and when I get back, which will be soon, Gee. We can see if you end up in this situation again, or not. Okay?” She hummed and Gerard made a stiff nod.

“Good boy.”

Reina was taken away the next day and admitted into the psychiatric ward at a Hospital called Millerand, all the way across the country.

Gerard lived on with his life completely forgetting about Reina’s threat other than the occasional thought of it when he was stuck awake at night. Gerard didn’t love Reina. He loved her as a sister, as a friend and he was worried that she might actually return to Tabitha’s once again but his father wouldn’t allow that, right?

A year and a half later was when Gerard’s worst nightmare had come true.

Reina was coming back.

His father had taken him and Mikey into his study after classes one day and made the announcement that Reina was well again and would be admitted into Tabitha’s for her freshman year. When Gerard protested that Reina could not come back, because she would do something regrettable, no one understood why Gerard thought that. But none of them knew what had happened that day.

Gerard kept quiet and decided to let whatever happened happen, and he wouldn’t let Reina win, either.

Reina came back a whole different person. She left as the dorky 5’4” dirty blonde haired girl with glasses and pigtails and cardigan wearing dork. She came back to Tabitha’s as a 5’7” blonde haired girl with no glasses and no pigtails and instead of cardigans she looked like she was a wanna be 90210 Beverly Hills bimbo. Everyone still knew who she was though. Apparently her trip was passed off as a study abroad trip to some disclosed location.

She got assigned to House #1.

This year _would_ be Gerard’s worst nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, ITS BACK AND UPDATED AND NEW AND TOTALLY DIFFERENT AND I LOVE THIS VERSION BETTER. I will be updated at LEAST monthly, but I have finals next week so you'll have to wait a while unfortunately. This will be a pretty lengthy story. And this chapter is only the back story and the next chapter includes even more back story. This will be in Frankie's POV (3rd) from now on out. If you could leave a comment and be my betas for me until I find one and if you wanna beta for me hmu, thanks. Have fun with this one, Motorbabies.


End file.
